Anoche
by jupter
Summary: Una enorme depresion se apodera de Craig cuando Tweek viaja para terminar sus estudios en la universidad. Así se muere durmiendo así me duermo muriendo


**Hola! Este es un pequeño Drabble Creek. Espero les guste! Les recomiendo escuchar la cancion, es hermosa~**

* * *

~Anoche~

(Pequeña orquesta Reincidentes)

Creek by: Jupter

* * *

Anoche, anoche el frio azotaba mi cuerpo desnudo. El vacio de tu ausencia arrazaba con cada gota de mi vitalidad.  
Porque tus manos no rodeaban mi cintura, porque tu aliento no chocaba contra mi rostro mientras dormias, porque me faltabas, Tweek. Fijo mi vista en el techo, la luz encendida me hacia mal a los ojos ya cansados, pero no tenia la mas minima voluntad como para levantarme a apagarla, por la ventilacion entraba el viento fresco que me hacia tiritar, no tenia ganas de hacer la cama, cuando estamos juntos es divertido hacer la cama para deshacerla, pero que caso tiene si estoy solo. Aun no me digno a vestirme, acabo de salir de bañarme, mas solo porque al otro dia tendria que ir a trabajar, si por mi fuera, no me bañaria hasta recibir un mensaje que diga que tu regreso esta cerca.

Así se muere durmiendo  
así me duermo muriendo  
una luz blanca que imita al sol  
una ventilación...

Recuerdo el dia en el que llegaste a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Ngh...Ga-gane la beca, Craig!" Mierda, extraño tus jodidos sonidos raros. Bueno, como decia, me diste esa noticia y saltaste a mis brazos, creo que me sentia bien por ti, hacer ese curso de Psicologia era lo que de verdad deseabas y aunque eso me hiciera mucho daño te felicite y te bese en los labios demostrandote que me sentia orgulloso de ti y te amaba. Al dia siguiente las valijas ya estaban en la puerta, un auto en frente de nuestro departamento y yo intentando que no me veas derramar ninguna lagrima, te conosco demasiado y sabia que eso te frenaria, aunque yo te extrañara a muerte y no pudiera vivir sin ti, soportaria todo porque tu sueño se cumpla.

Ahora pasaron ya seis meses desde que te vi subirte al taxi, hablamos todos lo dias por telefono o por chat, pero no es lo mismo. "Estas bien?" sueles preguntarme preocupado, "si" mi simple pero falsa respuesta, extraño demasiado cada parte de ti, todo tu cuerpo, observarte dormir, escuchar tus ruidos, tus paranoias, calmar tus ataques de panico, ver durante horas tus ojos verdes y el tic que afecta al derecho, acariciar tu pelo, besar tus labios, y miles de cosas mas que no puedo nombrar.

"03:46 a.m."

Es muy tarde... no concilio el sueño, que mas, me levanto de la cama, mis huesos hacen un ruido tremendo, debe ser porque tu ausencia me deprime a tal punto que cuando llego del trabajo, a la tarde, nada mas me hecho a la cama y alli me quedo por horas y horas. Camino por la habitacion observando todo como si fuera totalmente ajena a mi. Veo el ropero, me acerco desesperadamente y abro uno de los cajones, lo unico que quedaba en el tuyo era esa vieja camisa verde, tu favorita, y un boxer. Los tomo en mis manos y me siento en el suelo, los huelo intentando recordar tu aroma, extraño verte caminar por el pasillo y la habitacion solo con ellos puestos. Derramo lagrimas y devuelvo las prendas al lugar en donde se encontraban, abrazo mis piernas y entierro mis uñas en mi brazos, mi respiracion es entrecortada.

_Esta atraganta de espinas_  
_este pasillo del miedo_  
_quebré uñas ramas, perdí el lugar_  
_y esta respiración mía._

_..._

Sueños estupidos toda la noche, pero no por eso eran feos, sino que eran raros y hasta graciosos? No me podia quejar, a pesar de haber soñado, al menos habia dormido bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Siento un leve peso sobre mi cintura, un aire calido chocaba con mi oido, sonrio al caer en conciencia de a que se debia. Mi vida volvia a tener sentido, tu hermoso rostro dormido, reposoba en mi pecho, estabas vestido, deduje que estabas muy cansado asi que me levante con la mayor delicadesa posible, intentando no despertarte.

Busque en la mesita de luz mi celular. "2 mensajes nuevos" Primer mensaje: "Amor! Aprove! Aprove! Aprove! Si Dios quiere, mañana llego a casa. Te amo". Segundo mensaje: "Craig, llego esta misma noche muy tarde."

Me dirijo al baño y al verme al espejo me escandalizo, tan mal me veia? Tenia barba de varios dias, no estaba bañado ni nada. Tweek tiene que verme bien. Tome un toallon del armario y me meti a darme una buena ducha, me afeite, me vesti bien y me sente a su lado a observarlo mientras seguia durmiendo. No pude contenerme, tenia que tocarlo, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, asi que acaricie su rubio cabello suavemente y bese su frente. Se ve que lo sintio ya que en ese momento abrio los ojos.

-Ngh... Craig?...-

-Te extrañe demasiado- Dije con mi voz neutra de siempre.

-Yo tambien, pero ahora tengo sueño- No pude evitar sonreir al ver lo tierno que se veia todo despeinado y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Entonces me acuesto contigo- Dije y me acomode a su lado, rodee su delicado cuerpo con mis brazos y aspire el hermoso aroma de su cuello.

_Y en un oído amanece_  
_el aletear de tus labios_  
_es viento que abre las velas y_  
_al fin puedo regresar_  
_a la ciudad iluminada_  
_el agua contra las piedras_  
_veo tu cuello tus marcas son_  
_y tu respiración mía_

_..._

_-Nunca mas te vayas de mi lado-_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, es muy corto pero bueno xD**

**ME gustaria saber que opinan... Las amo!**


End file.
